The Mistaken Kidnapping
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The crew joins up with an old friend to solve a case after learning that the girl who was kidnapped wasn't the girl who was meant to be kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everybody. I'm back with another "Without a Trace" fanfiction. Jesse, the girl, from "To Rescue the Kidnapped" is in this one. You really don't have to read to the other one to understand her. She's just your typical high school girl who knows how ot break and entering and hotwiring cars. She's chosen the path from doing evil things to doing good things for those who's lives aren't what they wanted them to be, and that's all that I'm saying._

_I don't own any of the characters of "Without a Trace" except for Jesse and any other's I choose to make up in my evil mind._

_There is Sam/Martin pairing._

* * *

Agent Martin Fitzgerald and Agent Danny Taylor got out of the car and walked up to the bloody silver SUV. "What we got?" Danny asked Vivian Johnson, as she poked her head around the SUV. "Anybody we know?" 

"All we know that it's a young woman," Vivian said to them, as Agent Jack Malone and Agent Samantha Spade came up to their sides. "Looks like a kidnaping. They didn't bother with the car."

"Her name is Elizabeth Kane, age 17," Sam said, as she looked over at a blonde hair woman yelling at a police officer. "She's been missing for seventeen hours. That's her mother, and she's furious that this has happened."

"So she saw her last?" Jack asked, as he came up to them.

"No."

"Then who did?"

"She volunteers down at the 6th Street Homeless Shelter, three nights a week. She probably was heading home from there."

Martin then shook his head and dug for his cell phone. "Martin, what?" Jack asked him, as he looked up something on his phone.

"Jesse works at the 6th Street Homeless Shelter," he replied. "I helped her get a job there last month."

"Okay, fine, Sam, you go down there to talk to her and the others to see if they remember anything strange. Danny, you and Martin go to her school. Vivian and I'll go have a talk with her mother."

"Sure, Jack." They then headed off for their different assignments.

Jesse Shepherd was hard at work, setting up the tables for the dinner shift, when Sam arrived. "Look at that," Harold, her co-worker, said to his buddies, as the door opened. "She's not homeless." Jesse looked up to see a very familiar blonde walking towards her and Jesse shot her a smile.

"Hello, Agent Spade," she said, causing the others to look up as Agent Samantha Spade came up to her. "What can I help you with?"

"How's work?" Sam asked as she looked around at the others who were watching her carefully. "Can we talk somewhere less public?"

"Sure." They then walked to the other end of the cafeteria away from Harold and his buddies. "What can I do for you?" Jesse sat on the table and looked over at Sam. "I really don't think that this is a social call."

"No, it's not." Sam then pulled out a picture and showed it to Jesse. "Do you recognize her?"

"Yeah, that's Zee." Jesse then shot Sam a concerned look. "What happened?"

"She's been missing for 24 hours. Did you see her when she volunteered last?"

"Yeah." Jesse then got off the table and went over to her book bag that was on a table. She dug through it and pulled out a piece of paper. "She was acting really weird, so I got worried." She then handed the paper over to Sam. "I was gonna have Martin run a check on it for me if he could." Sam looked down to see that it was a licence plate number. "This car had been following her for a couple of days. I didn't think anything of it at first, but after the other day. She was so scared. She wouldn't tell me what was bothering her, but I could tell something was. I tried to follow her home, but got stuck in traffic."

"You did good, Jesse." Sam then looked over to see that Harold was glaring at her. "Why don't you come to the station and make a statement?'

"She can't leave work," Harold said, as he came up to her. "She's needed her."

"She's needed by the F.B.I. more than she's needed to wash tables. I'm sure that you can deal with her being gone."

"But..." Before he could say another word, they were gone. "She's the only one who actually does any work around her." He shot a glance over at the others who either ignored him or shrugged. "There goes my day." He then got back to work.

Outside the building, Jesse stopped for a second to tie her shoe. "Thanks for getting me out of work," she said to Sam, as she took up her book bag. "So is Zee really missing?"

"Yeah, Shep, she is," Sam replied, as Jesse stopped short on the street. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That's the car that's been following Zee. If they're the one who took her, why are they here?"

"Jesse, down," Sam called out to her, as the people in the car opened fire upon them. Jesse ducked behind a trash can, hoping that it would block the bullets, even though she knew that she wasn't safe. "Jesse!" Sam fired off a few shots at the car, hitting the back window. "Get out of there."

"Life sucks!" Jesse made a mad dash for the safety of a car, and got shot along the way. She landed hard on the ground and struggled to get to her feet. "This really sucks." The car squealed away and she looked up to see Sam running towards her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant to get hit." She then blacked out.

"Jesse, stay with me," Sam called out to her, as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "This is F.B.I. Agent Samantha Spade and I need an ambulance. Someone's been shot."

**18 Hours Missing**

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**18 Hours Missing**

**Clarksdale Hospital**

Sam looked up as Martin ran up to her and she shot him a smile. "Easy, Martin," she whispered to him, as the passing nurses gave him a questioning look. "It's okay."

"How is she?" he asked, as he looked around as Danny came up to them. "What happened?"

"She got shot, Martin," Danny said, as he shot Sam a smile. "Hi, Sam. How is she doing?"

"The doctor said that if she got hit an inch on either side, she wouldn't be alive," Sam began, as she shot a glance up at Martin. "But since she did get shot where she did, he said that she would make a quick recovery."

"Agent Spade," a nurse said to her, as she came up to her side. "Your sister's awake."

"Thank you," Sam said to the nurse, as she left. "Well that's good news. Shep's awake."

"Your sister?" Danny teased, as they headed for the room where Jesse was. "Funny to hear that you have a sister, Sam."

"It was the only way that Sam could stay with me," Jesse called out to them, as they came up to her side. "They have rules about people not being allowed in if they are not family."

"You're looking better," Danny said, as he handed over a stuffed dragon. "Thought you could use a friend."

"Did you find Zee yet?" Jesse asked, as she took the dragon from Danny."

"Not yet." Danny then took out a pad of paper and a pen from his coat. "What can you tell us about the day she went missing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened." Jesse ran a hand through her hair. "Zee was jumpy but I only thought that it was because she and Dominic were going on their first real date tonight. She kept asking me girly questions on how this looks and that."

"Okay, what about the license number you gave Sam to give to Martin to run?"

"The van had been following her for a couple of days, and I didn't think that it was normal. I asked Zee a couple of times if she realized that she was being followed and she laughed it off, saying that it was probably her father's people keeping an eye on her. I really don't think those people are her father's people. They shot at us."

"We're looking into them, as we speak."

"So when can I go home?"

"In a few days," the doctor said, as he came into the room with them. "Hello, you all must be friends of Jesse's."

"Yeah, we are," Martin said, as he shook his hand. "How long really before she can be released. We need to put her into protective custody. Somebody tried to kill her earlier."

"Give her at least one more day, then she's yours."

"Sounds great." Martin then followed the doctor outside to talk.

"That can't be a good thing," Jesse said to the others, as they turned to look at her. "Marty's talking to the doctor. I'm not ever gonna be allowed to watch tv now."

**Location unknown**

Elizabeth Kane watched the men who had taken her from her SUV paced the room. "What do you mean, we got the wrong girl?" one asked the other, as they turned to look at her. "She looks like the other one. How are we supposed to know that we got the wrong girl?"

"We were supposed to snag the Shepherd girl, not her," the other one said, as they turned their backs to Elizabeth. "The boss man isn't going to be all that happy with us because of this."

"You think!"

Elizabeth sat in shock when she heard that she wasn't the one who was supposed to be kidnaped but her co-worker and close friend Jesse was. "Why would they want her?" she asked herself, as she watched the men start to panic again. "It doesn't make any sense. Jesse's just a volunteer worker. She's got no big money hidden anywhere. She's an orphan."

"Okay, why were we supposed to kidnap the other girl then?"

"Because she's the daughter of Victor, Idiot. If we get her, we can trade her for Victor's release."

"Right, sounds good."

Elizabeth's head was spinning with unanswered questions. 'Who was Victor?' 'What kind of life did Jesse really have?' 'Was she ever going to see her family again?'

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Vivian and Jack shot Danny and Sam a smile, as they came up to them. "How is she doing?" Vivian asked, as they took off their coats. "I take it that Martin stayed behind."

"Yeah," Danny said, as he sat down. "From what we got from Jesse, Elizabeth didn't have a single clue about the people who have been following her for the last couple of days."

"Any chance that she ran out of town?" Jack asked.

"And miss her big 'official first date'," Sam said, as she looked over at them. "I don't think that this is the type of girl who would run. She had a good life here, why leave it."

"I think I may know what really happened?" Vivian called out, as she set a piece of paper in front of them. On it was a ransom note. "They got the wrong girl."

_To Whom this may concern:_

_We have kidnaped the infamous Jesse Shepherd, daughter of Patrick Shepherd. We are holding her ransom for the released of Victor. You don't released him and you got a dead girl on your hands._

_Thank You,_

_The Kidnapers_

"They're polite," Danny said, as he read the letter again. "I wonder how soon it will be before they realize that they got the wrong girl."

"Not much longer," Jack said as he shot a glance up at the clock. "I give her 24 hours tops."

"We have to figure out who took her."

"Call Martin, and fill him in. Danny, you and Sam go back to the shelter and talk to her co-workers. I want to know everything that they know."

"Yes, sir." They grabbed onto their coats and headed for the elevator. "Oh, this is interesting."

"Very," Sam said, as they headed back to the shelter.

**19 Hours Missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**19 Hours Missing**

**6th Street Homeless Shelter**

Harold looked up from cleaning the table with a scowl on his face as Danny and Sam came up to his side. "What do you want now?" he asked, as he continued to clean the table. "You all ready made life for us harder by taking away Zee and Shepherd."

"And we're so sorry about that," Danny said, as he sat down on the table forcing Harold to stop. "Okay, here's the deal. We're just here to talk. If you want to make a scene, we can take you in to ask you these questions."

"Fine, ask away." Harold tossed the rag onto the table and looked over at them. "What did Shepherd do now?"

"What you mean?"

"Don't you know what kind of life she used to do in her past. She used to steal cars and stuff."

"Okay," Sam said, as she looked around. "We knew that part, and we know that Shepherd really doesn't let her past show. So how did you know this?"

"I have sources." He pulled out a piece of gum and tossed it into his mouth. "I know that someone from the F.B.I. helped her get her job here. It took me four months to get this job and she gets it in a matter of weeks. That's not fair."

"So you're jealous of the fact that Jesse has connections that she used to get this job?" Danny shot a glance around. "Don't you think that if she could have gotten a better job, she would have?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harold ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Sam. "We heard that she got shot. Is that true?"

"Yeah, she got shot."

"Cool." A wicked smile came to his face. "That'll teach her not to hotwire a car again."

"She hot wired a car?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth's keys went missing, so Shepherd jimmied her door open and hot wired her car for her so that she could go home. Shepherd would give Elizabeth her heart if she could. She did everything for that girl. She taught her, stood up for her, protected her. It makes me sick."

"Why because Shepherd made you stop picking on Elizabeth?" Sam asked him, as she looked over at Danny. "That's it. Elizabeth needed this job but you were making her quit it because of the harrasment that she was receiving here at work. Shepherd knew about it, and tried to make you stop the easy way."

"What do you mean the easy way?"

"If it was up to Shep, she could have conned you into getting her own way," Danny said, as he pulled out a surveillance picture of the car, that the people who had shot Jesse drove. "Have you seen this car around here?"

"Yeah." Harold then dug into his pockets for a pack of cigarettes. "That guys's been hanging around here for the last couple of weeks, trying to learn all that he could about Shepherd. It was really pathetic. I never said a word to Shepherd about it, being that she had her hands full with training Elizabeth at the time."

"Why didn't you tell your manager?"

"It's none of his business that a strange guy came up to me on my smoke break and asked me stupid questions about Shepherd. I thought that it was one of her lame boyfriends hoping to make things up with her by learning what she likes so that he could get her a gift."

"You're an idiot, Harold," Sam said, as they got to their feet. "That man, was the same person who kidnaped Elizabeth. Don't you know any better than to talk to someone you don't know?"

"No, I don't." Harold then went back to work, forcing Danny off the table. "It's not in my genes. But I'm sure Shepherd does, since she grew up around trash all her life."

"Thanks for you time, man," Danny said, as he and Sam headed for the door. The moment they were outside, Sam kicked a trash can and let out a deep breath. "He's nice and loyal to his co-workers." They headed for his car. "Bet he would sell them off in a blink of an eye."

"I fell sorry for the girls for working with him," Sam said, as she slid into the passenger seat. "No wonder that Shepherd was protecting Elizabeth from him. She knew a bully when she saw one, and knew that Elizabeth wouldn't ever be able to face him on her own."

"Sounds like our girl." They then headed back to work, so that they could tell Jack what they had learned.

**Clarksdale Hospital**

"I want to go home," Jesse said to the doctor as he checked her wound again. "I'm sick of hospital food." That got Martin to chuckle, as he looked from his magazine to the doctor. "I promise that I won't be shot again for a while. I just want to go home."

"Fine, I'll release you into Agent Fitzgerald's custody," the doctor said, as a smile crossed her face. "But you can't do much activity that would cause those stitches to reopen. I won't want you back in having to get stitched up again."

"Yes, Sir," Jesse said, with a mock salute. "I promise to keep from getting shot for a while now."

"She's all yours," the doctor said to Martin, as he shook his hand before he handed over some pain medicine prescriptions. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." Then he was gone.

"I get to go home." She slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom with her clothes. "Yeah, I get to go home. Now I get to eat some real food." Martin waited about five minutes before she came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans, tennis shoes, and a sweatshirt. "I'm only sad that Zee isn't going home too."

"We'll find her," Martin said, as they headed out of the hospital. "Don't you worry about it." Martin unlocked his car and opened the door for her.

"I'm not." She got in and shot him a smile. "If I went missing, I would want you guys to find me."

"Well that's good to know." Martin then tossed her his phone. "Call Sam and tell her the news."

"Goodie, I get to talk to Sam." She dialed Sam's number and smiled, as Martin turned onto the busy street. "I get to hang out with you guys for a couple of days before I have to go back to school."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Sam's cell phone went off and she looked at the caller id to see that it was Martin. "Hey," she said into the phone, as she continued to do her work. "They kidnaped the wrong girl. They meant to snag Shep."

"What!" Jesse's voice came through the phone, and Sam froze. "What do you mean that they got the wrong girl. I was the one who was supposed to get kidnaped."

"Jesse, you weren't supposed to learn this way," Sam said, as Danny came over to her side with a picture. "Aren't you still in the hospital?"

"No, I got out today." The phone then was passed over to Martin. "Martin, it's Sam. She's got info to share."

"What happened?" Martin asked Sam, as he pulled his car into his apartment's parking lot and shut off the car. He then watched as Jesse got out of the car and let out a loud scream of frustration. "Sam?"

"The kidnapers took the wrong girl. They were supposed to take Jesse but got mixed up somehow and took Elizabeth."

"Oh. That's not good."

"I didn't mean for her to learn it this way, Martin."

"I know." Martin got out of his car and watched as Jesse kicked a stone structure. "She's not all that happy right now. I'm gonna settle her down at my place and I'll give you guys a call back."

"Okay, Martin." Then the line was dead.

"Jesse, we need to talk," Martin called out to her and she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry what happened to Elizabeth, and I'm sorry to learn that it was supposed to be you and not her. But we have to work together on this to bring her home. They think that they have you. Once they learn that it's not you that they have. She has a limited time."

"They'll kill her," Jesse said, as she wiped away her tears. "I understand the risks, Martin. I'll help you guys out as much as I can."

"That's my girl." Martin slipped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her towards the elevator. "Why don't we grab some food and some different clothes, before we head to work."

"Sounds like a great plan."

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Jesse just learned that she was meant to be the one to get kidnaped not Elizabeth. How will she deal with it? What will the kidnapers do to Elizabeth once they realize that she's not Jesse?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location Unknown**

Elizabeth woke up from her short nap to find that her kidnapers had thought of her needs and brought her a bottle of water and a bag of Cheetos. "We should trade her for the other girl," one of the men said to the other. "That way we got the right girl go hand over to the boss when he comes."

"Oh, yeah, like the FBI is gonna give us the right girl," the other one replied. "Use your head."

"Yeah, you're right. We need to kidnap the other girl and give him both.

Elizabeth then took up the bottle of water and took a much needed drink. She was gonna need all of her strength go get out of this thing alive.

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Sam shot Martin and Jesse a smile as they came up to them. Danny glance up when a hand patted him on the head and shot Jesse a smile. "Hey, squirt," he said to her, as she sat down next to him and put her feet up on the corner of his desk. "How's life?"

"Did you know getting shot without a vest hurts?" she asked him, as she watched Sam and Martin go over to talk. "So what do we know so far?"

"That they were going to use you to get your father out," Jack said as he came up to their side and nudged Jesse's feet to the floor. "Okay, what do you remember about the last time you saw, Elizabeth?"

"Harold was giving her a hard time as she got ready to go out on her date." Jesse ran a hand through her hair, which was slowly fading the blue away. "Harold's been messing with her since she first started there. I've been standing up for her. She was just about to leave and I gave her my ..." She cut her self off and turned to Danny's computer. "Why didn't I think of it?"

"Think of what?" She pulled up a screen that looked like a radar readout. "What is that?"

"It's my locator," Jesse said, as her hand went to her neck and Danny realized that she was missing her cross that she always wore, but it was missing. "Dad made it so that he could always find me." She then pointed to the red dot on the map. "That's where my girl is. I gave it to Zee to where as a good luck charm for her date. I forgot that it was a tracker."

"So that's our girl?" Danny asked, as he looked at the blinking dot.

"Yeah, that's our girl."

"Let's go get her."

"Hang on there slugger," Jack said as he stopped her before she made a single move. "We have to get cops on this one."

"But if we waste anymore time, she'll be dead."

"We have rules."

**Unknown location**

"That's not, Jesse Shepherd," a deep voice said, causing Elizabeth to shiver in fear. "Why did you bring me the wrong girl?"

"We got wrong info, boss," one of the men said, as he looked over at Elizabeth. "We just snagged the wrong one. She works with Jesse. Maybe they'll make a trade for her."

"Are you always this dumb?"

"Funny, that's what my mother used to say to me all the time when I was younger."

"The FBI will not trade one girl for the other. You either get me Jesse Shepherd or I'm gonna shoot you. Get rid of this one. She has no use anymore." Then he left leaving the men talking about how to get rid of Elizabeth.

'Oh, god,' Elizabeth thought, as she looked around looking for a way to get out of this mess. 'I don't want to die.' Her hands went to the cross that Jesse had given to her before she left for her date. 'I need help, Jesse. Please help me.'

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jesse sat there and listened to Jack as he explained the situation to everyone else. She let out a soft sigh as she got to her feet and followed the others. "The only way that this is gonna work, is if I get to her first," she said, as she slipped away from the other and headed off to help Zee.

"Where's Jesse?" Jack asked, as they got ready to get in their cars. "Wasn't she just behind us?"

"She went to help Zee by herself," Danny said, as he turned completely around. "She feels that it's her fault for what happened to her."

"Then we better catch up to her before she ends up getting herself killed." They piled in their cars and headed off towards where Elizabeth was.

Jesse came to a stop in front of an empty warehouse and she looked at her Palm Pilot to see that this was the place to go. "They always choose the bright and shiny places to hide," she said, as she slipped into the alleyway and headed for the fire escape. "No, nice sandy beaches. Easy access. Always, one the top floor of an old, dirty building."

The FBI agents pulled up near the warehouse and got out about a block away. "Who wants to guess that they're gonna be on the top floor," Danny said, as they looked up at the warehouse.

"I see our girl," Vivian, said, as she pointed to Jesse climbing up the fire escape. "I thought the doctor said no activity."

"He did," Martin said, as he watched Jesse threw a grappling hook up onto the roof. "But I don't think she's gonna listen to him." They then watched as she began to climb up onto the roof. "Man, she's got skills."

"Let's make sure that we get both girls home now."

"Sounds like a great idea." Martin and Danny headed off for the back, while Sam, Vivian, and Jack headed for the front. "This should be fun."

Jesse hit the roof and hit her side against the wall. She let out a small curse as a wave of pain went through her. "Sorry, doctor," she said, as she put her things back into her back. "But I had to do some action." She then headed over towards the sky lights and smiled when she caught a sight of Elizabeth. "Ah, right where you're supposed to be."

"And you're not," a harsh voice called out from behind Jesse and she spun around to face a man with a gun. "But you'll work."

"I bet I will." She then was ushered by the man inside. "This wasn't my plan."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**What will happen to Jesse and Elizabeth now? Will the others rescue them in time?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inside**

Elizabeth looked up as the man ushered Jesse into the room. "Jesse," she cried out, as her friend was shoved down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, for now," Jesse replied, as she looked up at the men. "So which one of you is the idiot who kidnaped the wrong girl?"

"Shut up!" the man yelled, as he came up to Jesse's side and grabbed her by the hair. "I should have known you were Victor's child. You have the same evil blood running through your veins."

"Oh, I"m flattered." The man slapped Jesse across the face with the back of his hand. "I take it that the bunch of you, were his loyal followers."

"Your father was amazing. He was brilliant. He was..."

"A total lunatic. A madman. A murderer." Jesse got another slap for interrupting him.

"Jesse, shut up," Elizabeth hissed at her, as the man walked away, cleaning off his bloody hand. "They'll kill us." Jesse then took the opportunity to slip the pocket knife out of her boot and began to cut the duct tape that bound her hands together.

"Let's hope not." Jesse then frowned when she remembered Martin and the others that were outside. "This isn't going to end pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Their party's going to be crashed in a matter of minutes." Jesse then looked around for a way out of here. "When I tell you, you run."

"Run? Are you nuts? They'll kill us."

"Zee, trust me. I know how to get out of messes like these."

"How?"

"I used to get in them all the time when I was younger."

"What! You told me you were a good girl."

"I may have lied to you somewhat about my past."

"What all do you know how to do?"

"I am capable of breaking and entering, I can speak four languages, pick most locks, drive, rock climb, and hot wire a car. " Jesse then bit on her bottom lip as shock went through her friend's face. "All of which I learned from my father Victor. The man these guys want to trade me for."

"Did you ever kill anybody?"

"No, I never was one to abuse another person. I would rather take your stuff then hurt you."

"Well that's good to know."

**On the roof**

Martin and Danny came up through the back way to the roof and crept over to the window. "There's our girls," Danny whispered to Martin, as they peeked in. "Looks like Elizabeth just learned some of Jesse's past."

"Yeah, let's get them out of there," Martin said, as he motioned towards the far back. "I don't want that man with the flame thrower to hurt them."

**Inside**

"Oh, God," Elizabeth cried out, as the man with the flame thrower came closer and closer to them. "I'm not liking this."

"Me neither," Jesse said, as she looked up and caught a sight of Martin through the window. "But it's going to be okay. Trust me."

"Okay, but later we need to have a serious talk."

"I know." Jesse then returned her attention back to the man with the flame thrower. "Hey, Buddy, you need a new hobby." The man just chuckled as he got closer and closer.

Just then Jack, Vivian, and Sam busted in. "F.B.I. Freeze!" Jack ordered, as they aimed their guns at the men. "Drop your weapons."

"I don't think so," the man yelled, as they opened fire on the agents, forcing them to take cover.

"That's our cue to run," Jesse whispered to Elizabeth, as she got to her feet and grabbed her arm. "Come on." They then bolted towards the door that led to the roof. "We can get out from the roof."

"Get them," the man yelled, as he noticed the girls running. "Don't let them get away."

Jesse slammed the door shut behind them and turned to cut Elizabeth free. "We can't get off over there." Elizabeth ran over to the side and looked down to see nothing but wall.

"There's nothing there," she cried out to Jesse as the men busted through the door behind them. "Jesse!"

"Get down!" Elizabeth ducked behind an air-conditioning unit a moment before the men started to fire upon her. "Stay there."

"Like I was planning to move." Elizabeth then peeked out to see that Jesse had found shelter behind a large pole. "Are you okay there?"

"I really don't want to move." She ducked her head as the men fired upon her this time. "You guys suck."

Martin and Danny watched at the girls tried to keep themselves from being shot. "Want to go spoil the party?" Danny asked him, as they looked at the men. They had taken a hiding spot the moment they had come up onto the roof.

"Sure, let's go spoil their day," Martin said, as they moved up behind the men. "F.B.I. Freeze." The men quickly spun around and fired upon them. "Oh, shit!"

"Martin," Jesse cried out, as she watched him take a hard dive. "That's it, this end now." She then ran for the edge, and grabbed onto the rope. "Hey, idiots over here." They then turned to face her. "You want me. You're gonna have to come and get me." She then dove off the edge.

"Jesse!" Elizabeth yelled, as she watched her dive off the edge. "Oh, god no." She rushed over to the edge to see that she was gone. "Jesse!

"No," Martin said, as he went up next to her, and froze when he heard five shots go off.

"Freeze, Idiot," a voice called out and they turned to see the man with a gun pointed at them. "And don't try anything smart. We all ready got your friends tied up. Now you two have to play nice. It's a pity that Jesse took a dive. We really needed her, but maybe since we have the whole lot of you, we won't be needing her anymore."

"You bastard," Elizabeth screamed as she lunged at him, only to have Martin stop her. Martin looked past the man to see Danny lying flat on his stomach not moving.

"You killed him?" Martin asked, as he returned his attention back to the man.

"Yeah, five shots to the chest usually kills them." He then motioned towards the door. "Come on. Let's go join your friends. We don't to keep them waiting."

Martin and Elizabeth walked towards the door past a dead Danny. "Goodbye," Martin whispered to him, as they were ushered harshly inside. "Friend."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inside**

Jack, Vivian, and Sam looked up as the man ushered Elizabeth and Martin over to their sides. "Where's Jesse and Danny?" Sam asked, as they were duct taped with their hands in front of them. "Martin?"

"They're both dead," Martin said, as tears began to run down Elizabeth's face. "Jesse took a dive over the side of the building and Danny took five shots to the chest."

"I hate these guys," Elizabeth said, causing Sam to look over at her. "All Jesse ever did was stand up to me and look where it ended her. A nice drop to her death."

"We know, sweety," Sam said, as she looked over at the men. "We know."

**Hanging on the side of the building**

"Ouch, this hurts," Jesse said to herself as she fought to get her rope free of the window ledge. "I really don't want to take that nice long fall." She got it free and she swung out onto the side of the window. "Okay, that didn't work like I had planned for it to go." She then slowly began to climb back up the side of the building. At the top, she paused before climbing over. She froze when she saw Danny lying flat on his stomach. "Oh, God, no. They killed Danny." She careful made her way over to his side and touched his arm. She was shocked to find him warm. "Taylor."

"What?" Danny moaned as he slowly lifted his head and looked up at her. "Hey, you went over."

"And you got shot." She slowly helped him up and she touched his chest to feel a vest. "Ah, but you came prepared. Smart, Taylor wearing a vest and all."

"I learned that from a smart girl that I know." That got a small blush to cross Jesse's face. "What happened to the others?"

"They got captured." Jesse peeked into the window and saw them sitting around each other. "Yeah, they got themselves captured. Here I thought you F.B.I. guys were really smart, and knew better than to get caught."

"We try." Danny slowly got to his feet only to sway, as he lost his balance. Jesse caught him before he fell to the ground. "Thanks."

"We better get off the roof before those guys come back." They then headed over to the side where the back stairs were. "What would you guys do without me?"

"Probably get shot and all." They then headed down the stairs. "How did you not get shot when you went over?"

"I got caught on a window and it pulled me out of view." She then shot him a smile. "Let's go get some people to help us rescue our people."

"Sounds like a great idea." They got to the street and headed off to get some back up.

**Inside**

"What was she thinking?" Elizabeth asked Martin, as they watched the men began to pace. "I mean, diving off over the side like that."

"That's Shep for you," Martin said, as Sam moved closer to their side. "Shep is just that kind of person."

"What's she really like? She said before that she could pick locks and stuff. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. Jesse learned all those things from her father and at the time thought that it was the only way to make him proud of her."

"That's horrible." Elizabeth then paused and looked over at them. "How do you know here?"

"I caught her trying to break into my car."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I would never had taken Jesse for one to steal cars."

"I'm afraid there's a lot more to Jesse than you know about."

"Can you tell me about here?"

"Sure, we can do that."

**Outside**

Jesse and Danny watched as the five trucks parked three blocks from the warehouse. "Took you guys long enough," Jesse said, as the agents came out of the vehicles. "Hi."

"What's the plan?" the head agent said, as he looked over Jesse at Danny. "What's the situation?'

"They got your people hostage," Jesse said, as she pushed past him and grabbed onto a black bag from the truck. "Cool, you brought my stuff."

"What of the girl, sir?"

"She's still alive," Jesse answered for Danny, as she slid on the bag. "For a matter of time. The moment those men realize that they can't get my dad free, they're going to start shooting them."

"Shut up!" the man snapped at Jesse, as she looked over at him. "I wasn't talking to you girl."

"I know." Jesse then headed back towards the warehouse. "And I wasn't talking to you either." Then she was gone.

"She's got a lot of nerve talking to me like that," the man said to Danny, as he watched her leave. "Idiot child."

"Actually, she's smarter than you." He then turned towards a map of the warehouse on the hood of the vehicle. "Okay, here's the situation." He then went into complete detail of what had happened and where the others were. "We got us a plan to get them out of there alive."

"Yeah, we do." They then looked up when Jesse came running back at them with fear in her eyes. "What? Did you see a ghost?"

"Yeah, I kinda did," she replied as she grabbed onto Danny's arm and pulled him aside. "Bubba's here."

"You're kidding right?" Danny asked, as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, I'm not. I thought he was in jail. I thought you guys put him away."

"Not yet." Jesse then shot a glance back at the road. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah, it's him." She quickly ran a hand through her hair before putting it up into a pony tail. "I don't think he'll be all that much of a trouble. I can stop him."

"How's a child like you going to bring a man like Bubba down?" the agent asked them, as Jesse began to dig through her pack. "Ask him to let you punch him."

"No," Jesse replied as she turned on the agent with a stun gun and sent him to the ground. "I was thinking more like that."

"That works," Danny said, as he came to her side. "How about we go rescue the others?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**And you all thought that Danny was dead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside the Warehouse**

Jesse looked up at the warehouse as the other agents got ready to enter it. Danny patted her shoulder as he came up to her side. "It's gonna be okay, Jess," he said, as he looked up. "We're gonna bring them home."

"I know," she said, as she and Danny headed for the fire escape. "By the time we're done, we should be in shape."

"Yeah." They got to the roof and climbed over the edge. "I'll never need to go to the gym for a while."

That got Jesse to smile as she set down her pack, opened it, to reveal a set of climbing equipment. "Now comes the fun part."

**Inside**

Jack and Vivian were talking softly about something when Sam leaned up next to Martin. "Is Taylor okay?" she asked him, causing Elizabeth's head to snap up.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Martin said, as he looked over at the men. "I was surprised that the man didn't check to make extra sure that Taylor was done for the count."

"Who's Taylor?" Elizabeth asked, as she inched closer to them. "I'm confused."

"Taylor's a friend of ours," Martin said, as the door opened and Bubba walked in. "Oh, god, no."

"It's Bubba," Sam replied, as they both looked up at the man who had held them captive before. "This really isn't our day."

"Hello, Friends," Bubba said to them, as he came over to them. "It's so good to see you again. I'm sorry to hear that Agent Taylor didn't make it. Bullets do tend to kill people."

"Bubba what are you doing here?" Sam asked him, as they looked up at him. "I thought that you didn't trust any of Victor's men."

"I don't," he began as he looked down at Elizabeth and his smiled faded. "That's not Jesse. They kidnaped the wrong girl. Such idiots."

"You're the one who told them to kidnap Jesse?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, really. Care to tell us what some of them would be."

**On the Roof**

"That's got to be one of the most interesting conversations in the world," Jesse pointed out, as she peered through the window to see Sam and Bubba talking. "He's about as interesting as a pole."

"What's with the climbing equipment?" Danny asked, as she moved back to the side of the wall and peered over it. "Jesse?"

"I'm gonna go through the window," she replied, as she secured the rope and started to put on her harness. "That way, I give the element of surprise to you guys."

"Okay." He watched as she put the bag around her waist and secured it.

"Just be ready to charge in after I take Bubba done. Once the others realize that he's done, they'll draw their guns and shoot everybody, and we don't want that." She then hooked herself up to the rope and threw the rest of it over the edge. "Wish me luck." She took the moment to pull on her black stocking hat. "I'm gonna need it."

"Good luck." Danny then watched as she went over the side, and knew that this time, she had everything in control. "We're all gonna need it." He then went back to the window to watch.

**Inside**

"Let me get this straight," Martin said, as he looked up at Bubba. "You wanted Jesse for your own kid."

"Yeah, I did," Bubba replied. "I had kinda grown attached to her when I was working for Victor and I thought that I could take over where her father left off."

"But she doesn't need someone like that," Elizabeth said. "She can pretty much take care of herself."

"I'll then have to force her to see my ways when I get a hold of her."

Martin then noticed a shape coming at the window behind Bubba. Before he could say a word, a body came through the glass and slid across the floor knocking Bubba down. "Hello, Bubba," Jesse said to him, as she looked up. "Long time."

"Jesse," Bubba said with an evil grin on his face as he got to his feet. "It's so nice for you to drop in."

"I was in the neighborhood." Jesse then got to her feet and it was then that Martin noticed the climbing rope attached to her waist. "Plus I had to crash this party. It looked like you guys were having so much fun without me."

"Well I'm glad that you're here." Bubba then swung at Jesse and she easily blocked his punch. "We have some very important things to talk about."

"I bet we do." She then ducked another punch. "How about why you got your men to kidnap the wrong girl? Your men had to know who I was."

"I didn't think that you would have caught onto that one."

"I'm smarter than I look, Bubba. My father taught me to look for the gold lining in them clouds remember."

"You're father had a wicked way of thinking that everyone had an evil purpose in life."

"He was just watching his back. Father was evil, so he knew that there would be evil out there in the world. What he taught me, only made me ready for the world."

"Your father taught you to steal and con people. A real father wouldn't teach his daughter those things."

"You're right. Most normal dad's wouldn't, but mine did, so that I could survive out there." Fire flashed through Jesse's eyes as she started to loose her anger. "What makes you capable of judging my father, Bubba? You worked for him even before I was born. You knew what kind of man he was and what he was capable of."

"You're going down, child." Bubba lunged at Jesse, as she got him with the stun gun, and he went down hard.

"I really don't think so." She pocked the stun gun and turned to face the agents. "Hey, guys." She pulled out her pocket knife, went over to their sides, and cut them free of the duct tape. "I suggest that you guys take cover." She then took offthe bag and tossed it to Martin. "They're gonna fire upon us in a matter of seconds." The agents moved, and Jesse grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm. "You're coming with me." She then slid a second rope around Elizabeth's waist.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked her, before Jesse pulled her through the window as the gunfight started. Elizabeth let out a scream as they began to fall. "We're going to die."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Ha, Martin knew that Danny had a vest on.**


	8. Chapter 8

Martin and Sam looked up as Jesse went through the window. "That's gotta hurt," she said to him, as they ducked, as the men opened fire upon them. "Elizabeth's gotta be screaming in her ear."

"Probably," Martin said, as they ducked behind a wall as the men fired upon them. "See what Jesse put in that bag."

"Okay." Sam opened it to reveal service weapons. "She got us guns." Sam then smiled. "She's a girl who thinks ahead."

"Yeah, she is." They took out their guns and tossed the bag to Jack and Vivian. "A gift from Jesse."

"Smart girl," Jack said, as they got ready to take the men down.

**On the side of the building**

Jesse and Elizabeth came to a complete stop a floor the window with Elizabeth still screaming. "Zee, zip it," Jesse snapped, as she grabbed a hold of the window sill and pull her onto it. "Take a breath. You're fine."

"You made me jump through a window," Elizabeth snapped, as she looked around. "Why aren't we dead?"

"'Cause I flunked Physics." Elizabeth gave her a confused look and Jesse tugged the rope. "But I aced climbing."

"Remember when we get out of this, we have to talk."

"Yeah, you're right." Jesse kicked the window open to reveal Danny. "Ah, there you are."

"Hello, Elizabeth," Danny said to her, as he helped her inside and Jesse slid inside behind them. "Had a nice fall?"

"You're dead," Elizabeth said, as she pulled her arm out of his hold. "They shot you. You're dead."

"Does he look dead to you, Zee?" Jesse asked, as she released her from the rope that kept her by her side. "We just made it look like he was dead." She then went back to the window. "How's it going?"

"They're about ready to break in and help them."

"Sounds like a great plan." Jesse then went back to the window. "You got what I need."

"Smoke bombs." Danny tossed her the bag. "Be careful."

"Always am." She then was gone, and Elizabeth rushed over to the window to see that she was climbing back up.

"What is she doing?" Elizabeth asked Danny, as he brought over a vest for her.

"She's going to help the others," Danny replied, as he put the vest on her. "Keep this on at all times."

"Okay."

**The Window**

Jesse peeked over to see that Martin and Sam were closest to the window. "Hey," she whispered to them, catching Martin's attention. "Cover your eyes." He then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to him, as Jesse threw the smoke canisters. They went off and filled the room with red smoke. "Wow, those things work." Martin came over to the window, grabbed her arm, and pulled her the rest of the way up. "Thanks."

"F.B.I., Freeze!" multiple voices yelled, as men busted into the area with weapons drawn.

"Show offs," Jesse muttered under her breath and got Martin to smile, as Sam came up to their side. "Freeze. Tsk. When does that really work?" The men took covered and fired upon the agents. "See I told you. It never works." The man leader made a dash towards them, away from the agents and slam into Jesse and Sam, knocking them back them back towards the window. Martin grabbed onto Sam's arm and pulled her out of the way, and they watched as Jesse and the man went back through the window. "Not again."

"Jesse!" Sam called out to her, as they rushed to the edge and looked down to see the man hanging tangled in the rope, but Jesse wasn't in sight. "Jesse!"

"There," Martin pointed out, as they looked past the man to see Jesse barely holding on to the end of the rope. She had a scared look on her face as she looked down to see the ground looming below her. "Oh, god."

"I'm getting sick of this," Jesse said, as her grip on the rope slipped. "And this is not the way I wanted to go."

"Idiot girl," the man called out, causing Jesse to quickly look up at him to see that he had a knife in his free hand. "It's gonna be fun watching you die." He then began to cut the rope.

"Well that's nice you think that way." Jesse swung them over to the wall, jumped and grabbed onto the ledge as the man cut the rope. "That's not a smart thing to do."

"Why not?" He cut the rope and it untangled sending him fast towards the ground. At the last minute, the second rope, caught him at the ankles and he hung there upside down. "Because that'll happen."

The window above Jesse opened and Danny peered out. "Hey, how's it hanging?" he asked her, as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up into the window. "What about your friend?"

"Gotta save him, I guess would be the proper answer to that question." Jesse then reached out and snagged the rope. The man let out a yelp as Jesse slam him into the side of the building. "But that has got to hurt."

"Nice one." They then pulled the man inside and let him drop hard on the floor. "You okay?"

"I've been better." She then looked over to see Elizabeth standing about five feet away from them. "Nothing like diving through a window to make you love life."

"How does it feel to loose your friend," the man asked as he pulled out his gun and fired at Elizabeth hitting her in the chest. He then was taken down by Jesse with a kick to the back of his knees.

"Zee," Jesse called out to her, as she rushed over to her side, while Danny took care of the man. "Zee." Jesse dropped to her knees beside her and pulled her into her lap. "Zee." She shot a glance up at Danny who had just handcuffed the guy who had shot Elizabeth. "Zee, you still with us."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow," Elizabeth replied, as she opened her eyes to look up at Jesse. "That hurts."

"Getting shot, usually does," Jesse said, with a smile, as she ran her hands along her coat and smiled when her fingertips hit the vest. "Ah, smart."

"Danny made me wear it." Jesse opened Zee's coat to reveal the vest with a bullet in it. "Wow, they really do work."

"Yes, they do." Jesse then shot a glance up as more gunfire went off and her smiled faded from her face. "Let's go make sure that the others are okay."

"How did you end up outside again?" Elizabeth asked Jesse, as they headed up the stairs with behind Danny.

"That man made a mad dash at Sam and I, hoping to knock us both back out the window," Jesse explained, as Danny motioned them to stay back. "Martin got Sam out of the way first and I went back through the window with the man, but since I was still attached to the rope, I was okay." She then rubbed her arm that was sore after hitting the side of the building. "I'm just gonna be sore in the morning."

"Better than being dead," Danny said to them, as he came back to them. "You ready to do this?"

"What you mean, Agent Taylor?" Jesse asked, as she set down her bag. "I was born ready to cause trouble."

"That's the girl I know." Jesse then handed Elizabeth the stun gun and he gave her a concerned look.

"Just in case." Jesse moved so that she was next to Danny. "Let's hope for the better."

"Yeah, let's hope." They entered the floor to find that the agents had gotten the men unarmed and into custody.

"Wow, that was easy," Jesse said, as Sam and Martin came up to them, and hugged her. "I need to fall and/or jump through windows more often."

"Not with me though," Elizabeth said, as she came up to their sides. "That was way to scary for me."

"Ah, come on. That was a cake walk for me." Elizabeth then rolled her eyes at Jesse. "Man, you wouldn't make it on the street. Being able to use ropes is a good thing to know when you're going to go into the thief occupation."

"And you know this how?"

"I once thought that it was the right career path for myself."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really." Jesse then shot a glance over at Martin. "Until I got caught by an F.B.I. agent when I tried to steal his car." She then bit down on her bottom lip as she realized that Elizabeth may demand to know more about her life.

"I see that you got shot," Martin said to Elizabeth switching topics for Jesse, when he realized that she was growing uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah, I did," Elizabeth replied, as she looked down at the vest. "I didn't think that it would hurt so bad."

"Try getting shot without a vest," Jesse said, as Jack and Vivian came up to them. "Hi. I see that you'll made it out okay."

"Nice thinking," Jack said to them. "Took a lot of team work to pull this entire thing off and I'm proud of you all."

"Can I go home now?" Elizabeth asked, causing them all to smile. "I need my bed and some food."

"Sounds about normal," Jesse said, as she slid her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, you can go home, as soon as we do all the paper work and call your mother."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, it does."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jesse watched in amazement as Elizabeth's mom hugged her with tears running down her face. "That sight never does get old does it?" she asked the others, as she went back to stand next to Martin.

"Nope," he said, as he took a drink of his coffee and looked at Jesse out of the corner of her eye. "You about ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." They then left Elizabeth with her mom and headed for the elevator. "Today's been a very long day."

"Yes, it has." On the way down in the elevator, Jesse kept looking at her fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Martin shot her a scowl as they got out of the elevator. "Trust me, I won't be your next case. I'm gonna go home, sleep, shower, eat, and then head back to work."

"Sounds like a great plan," Sam said, as she came up next to them. "I'll drop by later." After Jesse got into his car, Sam pulled Martin aside. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's been acting weird since the conversation with Elizabeth. I don't have a clue what's going on in her mind right now."

"I think that she just needs some things straight in her mind. She knows that she's going to have to talk to Elizabeth about her past and she's afraid that she's going to loose her as a friend because of what she did in her past. She just wants to get back to what she had been doing before this all happened. She wants life to go back to that and not what it used to be."

"She's afraid that she's going to get pulled back into that kind of lifestyle and she knows that once she's in it, she might not make it back out." They then turned to see Jesse slam a fist into the dashboard and tears started to run down her face. "I know that she doesn't want my help, but I can't just leave her alone."

"Give her time, Martin." Sam then pulled her keys out of her pocket. "She'll ask you for help when she needs it. Right now, she needs to fight the inner demons inside of her that want her to go back to that kind of lifestyle." As she was finishing her sentence, Jesse opened the car door and bolted towards the street. "Jesse!"

Martin and Sam rushed towards the street to see Jesse jump in front of a moving van and she then was gone from sight. "Jesse!" Martin yelled, as they rushed into the street.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**And you thought that it was over.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jesse!" both Martin and Sam yelled, as they rushed over to the street. "Jesse!" They carefully made their way around the cars to find Jesse lying curled on her side. "Jesse?"

"Emily!" a woman screamed, as she rushed forward and Sam quickly stopped her. "My daughter ran out into traffic just before the girl did. I don't know what happened to her. Emily!"

"Mommy," a small voice called out, bringing Martin's attention to the young, curly blonde hair girl in Jesse's arms. "I'm here Mommy."

"Oh, god, Emily," her mother cried out, as she ran up to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. "Are you all right?"

Martin knelt down next to Jesse and placed a hand on her back. "You okay?" he asked her, as Sam hunched down next to her as well.

"Peachy Keen," Jesse mumbled, as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." She then rubbed her shoulder from where she hit the ground and shot Emily a smile. "You okay, Puppet?'

"Yeah," Emily said, as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. "Peachy Keen."

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Emily's mom said, as tears of joy began to run down her face. "How can I ever repay you?"

"It's all in a days work, Ma'am," Jesse said, as Martin helped her to her feet and she gripped his arm when she almost fell. "Thanks Martin."

"You guys okay?" Danny asked them, as he rushed over to their sides. "What happened?"

"Emily here, ran out into traffic," Jesse said, as she ruffled Emily's hair. "And I went to save her."

"So you're her hero."

"I guess I now get what you guys do for a living."

"Well that's good to know."

Jesse then turned to face Martin and Sam. "Can we go home now?"

"Sounds like a plan," Martin said, as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Danny, you want to swing by later to catch a dinner and movie with us."

"Sounds like fun."

"Great, we'll meet you at my place, let's say two hours."

"I'll be there." Martin, Sam, and Jesse then headed for his car.

"Let's get you home," Sam said to Jesse, as she opened the door and she slid into the back seat. Sam then shot Martin a smile over the top of the car before getting into the passenger seat and they took off for his place.

The moment they were back at Martin's Apartment, Sam went with Jesse into the guest bedroom to change, leaving Martin some time to fix up something for a snack. Jesse left Sam sitting on the bed looking through her pictures, while she took a shower.

Sam looked up when Jesse came out of the bathroom after finishing her shower, slowly moving. Jesse was dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans and a black hoodie. "You okay?" she asked her, as she sat down on the bed next to Sam. "You're moving rather slowly."

"Yeah, getting shot, going through windows, and then taking dives on the street, hurts," she replied, as she laid back on the bed. "Do we really have to go out to eat?"

"Yes, we do," Martin said from the door way. "Danny is waiting for us."

"Let Taylor wait."

"No, we're not letting Taylor wait," Danny said, as he came up beside Martin. "Why? Because that's rude."

"You weren't supposed to let him in," Jesse said, as she threw a pillow at Danny. "At least not armed."

"Hey!" Martin then slid an arm around Danny's shoulder and turned him towards the living room. "She's going to be a handful, Martin."

"Tell me something I don't know," Martin said, only to get a pillow hit him in the back of the head and turned to face Jesse. "What? It's true. The doctor told you to take it easy, and you were repelling on the side of a building, going through windows, and taking dives on the street to save young children."

"It's all in a day's work," Jesse said, as she went over and perched on the couch next to Danny. "So are we still up for dinner and movie?"

"Sounds like the plan," Danny said, as Jesse hit him with a pillow. "Hey, you can get into a lot of trouble there, missy."

"How? Because I attacked a federal officer. Oh, please. You guys know that I would never do anything to hurt you guys."

"I'm not so sure about that." Danny's attention then caught on the tv. "Hey, look at that." He then pointed to the screen and they all turned to see. There on the screen was little Emily. "Isn't she the little girl that Jesse saved?"

"Yeah, that's Emily," Jesse said, as she sank down onto the counter. "I wonder why she's on the T.V."

Just then a male reporter came on and hunched down next to Emily. "I'm David King, and I'm here with Emily," he began, as she shot a smile into the camera. "Now earlier today, Emily was saved by a young woman. Emily had bolted into the street after her bag and didn't see the oncoming traffic. The young woman then rushed out and saved her from certain death."

"Her name is Jesse, and she's my guardian angel," Emily said into the camera. "I would be dead if it hadn't been for her. Thank you, Jesse."

"And there you have it folks, a woman, by the name of Jesse, saved this girl from certain death."

"How about that," Danny said, as he turned around to look at Jesse to see tears in her eyes. "We have a Guardian Angel among us."

"Sounds about right," Martin said, as they sat down around Jesse. "How does it feel?'

"How does what feel?" she asked, as she got to her feet and grabbed her coat. "I thought we were going out to grab some food to eat and go see a movie."

"We are."

"But how does it feel?" Danny asked, as the others joined her at the door. "To know that you saved someone else's life." They then headed out of his apartment and towards the way out.

"Great." They exited Martin's building and stood out in the cold. "But you gotta remember just one thing."

"And what's that."

"It's all in a day's work." They then broke out laughing as they got into Martin's car and took off for a night to themselves.

**The End**


	11. Author's Note

**This is the end of my latest "Without a Trace" fanfiction. Iloved writing it. I hope that everyone who read it, enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm grateful for all the reviews that I did receive on this fanfiction.**

**Thanks**

**Zippy**


End file.
